Talk:Darth Sadis
Darth Malice is still Ilan's apprentice. You may have Sirena as former if you'd like (see Sirena's Discussion page), but I don't appreciate the jumping of the gun, here. --Cadden Blackthorne 21:30, 30 August 2007 (UTC) *Ok, I'm trying to be polite here, but you're starting to piss me off. It's a wiki entry, it isn't the end of the world. I have a busy life, so if I find the time to update my wiki articles, even if that means taking them slightly into the future, then I'm going to. Do not edit my articles without my permission just because you are angry that I updated it farther than you would like. You need to chill out about this stuff. --Cazzik **Watch it, Cazz. You're the one jumping the gun, here, not me. Malice is still Ilan's apprentice, that has not changed. Stating he is Sadis's apprentice is, quite frankly, rather rude, because we haven't even gotten that far, and we won't be that far for quite a while. There are a hell of a lot of things that need to happen between now and then, and I'm not even expecting the likelihood of the transition to happen until at least next summer. You can post about the future all you'd like, for all I care... but not when it steps on others' toes, and not when the future is nowhere near implementation. I did not change it because I was mad, I changed it because of its inaccuracy. Deal with it. --Cadden Blackthorne 15:51, 31 August 2007 (UTC) ***Do not tell me to watch it, or deal with it. You are being incredibly rude right now. You seem to think its your way or the highway. You don't even go talk with someone when you disagree you just up and change it and then tell them how its going to be. Well, I'm tired of it. You have a problem you can TALK to me about it. But stop pretending you are all high and mighty and you get your way no matter what. Its childish, annoying, and rude. So if you decide to quit with this crap, I'll talk to you, but until then you need to back off. --Cazzik ****You know what? Screw it. This whole argument is very quickly becoming childish. I understand why you are upset. But you also need to recognize why I was upset with you. I'm not justifying what I did and I'm certainly not asking you to justify what you did. So, for what its worth I'm sorry and I think we should just move on. --Cazzik *****I do recognize why you are upset with me. What do you think my whole point earlier was? But it does not justify you putting personal desire above factual accuracy. The Wikia's site entire purpose is to provide people with as up-to-date information on articles represented as possible. This does not include something that's not even due to happen in the near future. We're talking about anywhere from 10-15 months away, Cazzik, not a few weeks. Malice becoming Sadis's apprentice is not going to happen so long as Ilan is alive. And he's going to be alive for quite a while. --Cadden Blackthorne 20:17, 31 August 2007 (UTC) *****I realize that last point of mine probably will come off a bit harsh. I apologize for that. I really do know where you're coming from, Cazzik... and my apologies for coming off a bit brusque on the matter. It just got on my nerves that you're changing stuff that's not even due to happen in the limits of an "allowable future", if you will. We've talked about the order of events over PM before, and with school built on top of it, I sincerely doubt we'll be moving on before the end of the calendar year. Things are starting to become more RPed out, and with the expectancy of homework taking up most of my computer time, I'm not going to be so relaxed in the progression of events. --Cadden Blackthorne 20:25, 31 August 2007 (UTC) ******Fine. Let's move on. --Cazzik